


Wet Lights

by Mangafrk



Series: Aokaga Oneshots [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami was expecting a lot to come out of the training camp they were having with his one rival's team, but he never expected something like this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up like most of my long one shots. I don't know how to write the ending, so i come up with some bullshit that doesn't even really work. Try to enjoy it despite the bad ending I guess.
> 
> BTW, for anyone that is wondering about what the title means for whatever reason, I just used a title generator because i honestly had no idea what to call this.

Aomine was not one who liked situations that made him feel anxious. This, was making him way too anxious and he wanted out. He didn't like the way these guys were looking at him. Looking at his body,as if they want to...eat him. He turns to leave, but a hand comes in front of him to block his exit. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He heard a whisper in his ear telling him what was about to happen. He pushes them away but they only pull him closer. It's suddenly cold on his lower half and it hurts. Both his body and head hurt. He punched them, kicked them, trying to make them let go but it doesn't work. He is much weaker than them. He felt himself being pulled slowly into the darkness. 

@@@@

Naturally, when Kagami heard that they were having a training camp with Aomine's team, he had been extremely excited. This gave him a chance to face him whenever he wanted. As he thought about it, he realized that he would have to sleep in the same building as him, eat meals with him and basically be around him all the time. That part, didn't sound so fun. 

What wasn't so expected was the sounds he ended up hearing in the middle of the night. He was an extremely light sleeper and would awake to any noise louder than a whisper. So when he began hearing loud whimpers, he wasn't very happy. It slowly escalated to groaning and moaning and it was then that Kagami finally realized that the noises were coming from Aomine who had unfortunately been stuck right beside him. Judging from the noises he was making, he was having some sort of dirty dream, and Kagami didn't even want to imagine what was so great that it made him this. Fucking. Loud.

"S-satsuki."

Oh, was he seriously dreaming stuff about freaking Satsuki. He had said so many times that he wasn't interested in her, yet here he was. 

"H-help me, Satsuki!" 

Oh great, here he goes again. Wait.

"Please, stop."

It sounded almost as if he was holding back tears. Kagami turned towards the darker male and was shocked to see heavy tears running down the other's face. He was gasping for air as if he couldn't breathe and his hands were grasping the sheets tightly. He thought about waking him up but before he could do so, said male bolts awake and Kagami closes his eyes as if trying not to show him that he was awake as well. After waiting awhile, he slowly opened his eyes again. Aomine had quickly covered his mouth to hold back a loud sob but did so very poorly and almost all of the sound escapes. Several tear drops hit the blanket as he frantically looks around the room to see if anyone had heard him and woken up. 

He stands up and heads towards the bathroom. Kagami could see him just a little bit. He was at the sink pouring water on his face. It didn't seem to help the rushing tears, it just made it look like they were running faster than before. He looks at himself in the mirror for a few seconds and Kagami can see that his eyes are filled with terror, though he is unsure as to why he looked like this. All of a sudden he rushes to an area that he can't see. He hears the sound of him retching. It sounds horribly painful and in between bursts of horrible sounding noises and gagging there are sobs. Huge, unmistakable sobs and Kagami finds himself wanting to help him somehow. Whatever nightmare he had, it had obviously been horrible. So horrible that it had brought the great Aomine Daiki to his knees.

He quietly stands up and heads over to the door. He doesn't want to scare him, but he doesn't know any other way. 

"Aomine, are you alright?"

He immediately stiffens, "the fuck do you think?" 

Okay. Point taken. He very obviously wasn't alright and Kagami honestly didn't know why he was so compelled to ask. 

"You getting back to sleep anytime soon?"

He wiped his mouth off and hugged himself lightly. He fiddled with his pajama sleeves and bit his lip. Kagami knew that this behavior was out of character for him and he found it kind of weird. 

All Aomine did was shake his head, "probably not." Aomine began to fidget with his hands, he was facing down as if to avoid the other male's eyes. "It was during halftime at a game..." He tensed up again and Kagami heard his breath start to speed up. Kagami contemplated going over to him and comforting him but he remembered his reaction the last time and decided against it.

"I-I went to the-the washroom or whatever and..." He paused once again as his breathing picked up. He was struggling to get air and Kagami was starting to get worried. He didn't know how to deal with this, his one and only rival seemed to be incredibly distraught in this moment. The usual confident face was switched out for one of sadness and terror. He was seriously traumatized by whatever had happened and Kagami didn't know if he would be able to handle knowing something so serious about the other. Aomine's shoulders began to shake and wet drops started falling from his face and onto the table. He lowered his head and began to cradle it with his arms. Kagami could suddenly hear loud sobs coming from the other. 

"It hurt," he somehow manages to say in between. "K-Kagami."

Kagami flinched, why was he calling to him of all people? Aomine reached a hand to him from across the table, as if he was reaching for him. Kagami's eyes widened, Aomine really wasn't in his right mind if he was acting like this. He stood up and stood next to him, too afraid to try and touch the other in fear that he would lash out at him, pushing him farther into panic. Instead, Aomine grabbed onto his shirt, pulling downwards trying to pull him closer. Kagami surrendered and let him wrap his arms around him.   
Kagami kneeled down and stayed there awkwardly, not sure of what to do in the situation. He had never dealt with a crying person before and definitely not someone that was so serious all the time. Kagami slowly began to rub his back as he cried. He knew now that this was something really serious. He was beginning to understand why Aomine had said that he might hate him afterwards. Though he still didn't understand why the other had hesitated to say that before almost as if he didn't want to even think of the possibility that Kagami wouldn't want to talk to him ever again. Aomine slowly grew silent, though his grip on Kagami's shirt didn't loosen. His breathing slowed down and he regained his calmness. Aomine pulled away and Kagami finally realized what his crying had done. His shirt was completely soaked through and Aomine was still sniffling softly. His face was slightly darker around his cheeks, though it wasn't too surprising to see that he was embarrassed by what had just happened. 

"Sorry," he says. "I just..." He sighs as he places his face in his hands again. 

Kagami places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "its fine. You don't have to continue if you don't want to but..." He didn't know how to say it.

"It would be better to get it off my chest right?"

Kagami nodded, "should I sit down?" 

Aomine's head moved slightly and Kagami decided to take that as a yes. So he sat down, ready to listen.

"I'm just gonna say it flat out," he breathes deeply through his nose and Kagami struggles not to fidget in morbid anticipation. 

"I was..." His voice cracked slightly as he struggled to get the words out. "I was...raped."

Kagami tried to hold back his shock, he really did, but of course it didn't work. His jaw hung open and his eyes widened. He just didn't know what to say. He didn't know to do. He knew that if he stayed silent, Aomine would just assume the worst.

"Does anyone else know?"

He seemed surprised to see that Kagami hadn't just left right away. Kagami immediately figured out that Aomine probably thought that if he told anyone, then they would leave him. Kagami couldn't help but pity him for that reason. 

Aomine shakes his head and Kagami can't help but sigh, even though he pretty much knew the answer already. "Why not Satsuki at least?"

Aomine shakes his head again, this time more furiously, "Because I wouldn't survive if she left me."

That struck a bit of a nerve within Kagami, "but you would be perfectly fine if I left right?" 

Aomine must have heard the irritation in his time because he stiffened. "Well, no, but..."

Kagami sighed, "then what?"

Aomine's cheeks grew dark as he looked at his lap, trying to avoid Kagami's gaze. "I do care if you leave, maybe even just as much as Satsuki."

Kagami was beginning to get confused. Nothing was connecting with what he was saying. He said earlier that it would be fine if he left, but now he was saying the opposite. "So what then, do you care about what I think or not?"

Aomine finally brought his head up to look at him, "obviously!" He quickly brought his hands to his mouth as if he couldn't believe that he had really said that. 

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing!" He took a breath to calm himself down. "Nothing."

Kagami sighed, "it’s obviously not nothing, I'm here to listen remember?"

He nods.

"Then its fine right?"

Aomine hesitates before nodding again. "I guess so. God."

Kagami looked at him in confusion, "what?"

"I really didn't want to tell you in this kind of situation."

"Tell me what?"

Aomine goes back to his previous position. Hands fidgeting, head down. "I love-" his breath hitches and he brings his fingers to his lips as if to silence himself. He brings his head up and looks Kagami right in the eye, so much so that Kagami almost jumps backwards. "I love you."

Aomine's face goes horribly red and Kagami can't help but look at him in shock once again. "What?" 

Aomine looks incredibly serious and Kagami know immediately that he isn't joking, not that he could believe it. "You serious?"

"Why the hell would I lie about something like that?!"

He made a great point, "but why me?" 

"I don't know, maybe because I know that you will listen to me."

Kagami blushed, knowing that he is referring to what they had been doing a minute before. Speaking of minutes... Kagami looked at the clock. They ad somehow been talking for over an hour. It was now almost 6 o'clock, the expected time for them to be awake. Which meant that people were already waking up.

"Aomine."

"Hm?"

He gestures towards the clock and Aomine's eyes widened slightly, "is that right?"

Kagami nods and stands up. He walks over and offers his hand to the other. Aomine takes it and stands up beside him.

Kagami places a hand on his shoulder, "I won't leave, if you're still worried."

Aomine smiles, "thank you."


End file.
